


Red Sugar Pops

by LuccaAce



Series: Baronia [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beginner Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Felix really likes Hal's mouth, Hal is a tease, M/M, Oral Fixation, Possessive Behavior, Why isn't that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuccaAce/pseuds/LuccaAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal notices how much Felix watches his mouth. With the help of some local candy, he takes advantage of that fact.</p><p>Sequel to "Inspection," in my Baronia series, but can be read as stand alone.</p><p>A super classy reviewer on my FictionPress account asked, "When Hal gonna suck Felix's cock?" This is my answer to that very reasonable question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sugar Pops

Hal sat in the living area of Felix's suite ( _his_ and Felix's suite, he reminded himself smugly), watching the servants move his stuff into the bedroom. It was strange, just sitting there while they worked, but he'd been scolded enough for not letting them do their jobs.

He was supposed to be spending time with his husband — Felix had _promised_ — but he did understand that he had things planned for the day, since he'd not been expecting Hal to ambush him the day before. Hal still wasn't satisfied with Felix's explanation for why he'd been avoiding him, but he figured that it was probably half the Council keeping him busy until past Hal's usual bedtime, and half Felix feeling guilty for some reason. Felix tended to feel guilty a lot whenever he thought he was manipulating his friend.

To occupy his time, he'd pulled up the vid of their wedding on his Personal Image Viewer and Communication Device (or PIV). He could see Reisen off to the side, holding up his own PIV and taking still frames, which explained the picture in Felix's bedside table. Hal snorted at the lascivious smirk their friend had while he watched Felix watch Hal.

Felix himself looked more intense than Hal remembered. He had been so nervous that all he'd really focused on was the feeling of Felix's hands holding his. This was the first time Hal watched the video, too emotionally fragile in the weeks following the wedding, and he noticed something he hadn't before.

Hal tended to chew on his lower lip a lot when he was nervous, which he had known for a very long time. Apparently, and this was news to him, Felix found that extremely distracting. He noticed how Felix's dark eyes followed every movement of his lips, how they darkened when Hal would suck his lower lip into his mouth, how his gaze lingered on the spit-shiny lip afterward.

Very interesting, Hal decided, grinning wickedly. This, he could work with.

Hal went to visit some children who liked to play near the Council buildings. They were good kids, even if they didn't always come from the best backgrounds. Hal could relate to them.

"Lord Hal!" A little girl squealed when she saw him, running up and jumping in his arms. "Would you like a sugar pop?"

"Of course I would," Hal told her, giddy. "Do you have any red ones?"

Another little girl, the little entrepreneur who first introduced him to the local sweet, cocked her head at him. "I thought you liked the green ones best?"

"You're right," Hal agreed. "But I think Lord Felix would like the red one. I need to buy a few of them, so I can share with him."

"Because you're married now, and married people have to share everything," a little boy said wisely, nodding his sage little head.

"That's right," Hal agreed. "So how about I buy two green ones and two red ones? That way we can both enjoy them!"

That settled the matter in the minds of the children, and Hal briefly felt guilty for using their innocent side business for his own deviant plans. Then he shrugged. It's not like he was planning on telling them exactly how he planned to share the candy.

"Thanks, kids," Hal ruffled their hair, giving them a good amount extra for the candy. He was happy to have the luxury of spoiling them a little without having them sacrifice their pride.

He then went on to the Council building, unwrapping a red pop from the waxy paper. Felix was due to be finished shortly, and Hal wanted to insure that his husband would not be staying overly late.

As Hal enjoyed the sweet, the red one having a strange, bitter-sweet-tart flavor, he made sure to get as much of the red color on his lips. He sucked it into his mouth, running it along his lips, then rubbed his lower lip absently with it while he checked a couple of local news sources on his PIV for anything about Felix.

"Lord Hal, how good to see you," Sebastian greeted him, wearing a painful-looking false smile.

Hal removed the suggestive candy from his mouth and grinned. "Hey, Councilman Sebastian." Sebastian hated informal salutations. Hal pretended not to know this.

"Are you waiting for your husband?" He was trying to be polite. How unusual.

"I am," Hal told him. "Do you know how much longer he'll be?"

"There are several issues he must deal with, I am afraid," Sebastian informed him shortly. "Important things that a leader of a planet much deal with."

"Oh? Which issues?" Hal tilted his head to an adorable angle. Being a short guy had its advantages.

Sebastian's lips tightened. "The Marlissan Occupancy, for one."

"Felix signed the document for that yesterday," Hal reminded him.

"Did he? I must have forgotten." Sebastian glanced around, searching for a way to leave the conversation. Hal smothered a grin. "Then it must be the preparations for the delegation coming next week."

"That's weird! I thought those plans were dealt with months ago. Surely they don't need Felix to help prepare the hospitality rooms and make sure the ingredients for the meals have been bought." He frowned with mock-concern. Felix would probably be annoyed with Hal for baiting the head Councilman, but Hal didn't appreciate the man keeping Felix away from him.

"Hal," Felix greeted, exiting the same room Sebastian had come from. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I went by the kids selling sugar pops," Hal explained. "Then I figured, since I was close and it was near the end of the work day, that I'd wait for you." He grinned at his husband, then stuck the pop in his mouth to indicate how he'd been spending his time. As he suspected, Felix's attention narrowed in on Hal's mouth. He didn't know how he'd missed that before.

"Lord Felix," Sebastian interrupted. Felix kept his face carefully blank, but Hal could tell he was annoyed. "There are so many things to do. I'm afraid there is simply no way for you to go home just yet."

"Councilman, there comes a time when a man must realize that the work will be there for him come morning," Felix informed him. "And you know how much the people of the planet look up to me. I would hate to set an example of neglecting my family." The look that passed between the two — frostier than any Hal had witnessed outside the Council chambers — spoke volumes about Sebastian's idea of the example Felix was setting.

After an extended moment of tension, Sebastian looked away. "Of course, Lord Felix. You are always looking out for the welfare of your people." Then he walked brusquely into an adjoining hallway.

"That was awkward, right?" Hal sidled up to Felix, wrapping his husband's arm around his shoulders.

Felix squeezed Hal close to him, then pulled the candy away so he could brush a casual kiss against Hal's red mouth. "You know Sebastian doesn't like you."

Hal grinned with their mouths still connected. He licked teasingly along the seam between Felix's lips, then pulled away and sucked on the sugar pop again. "I know; it's a source of great joy."

Chuckling, Felix drew Hal along with him, and they returned to their suite. Hal made sure to keep the pop in his mouth as much as possible; he stuck it in his cheek while he talked, sucked on it pseudo-innocently while he listened to Felix, and pressed it to his lower lip when he grinned.

As soon as they closed to door to shut out the rest of the planet, Felix shoved Hal against the wall and pressed in close.

"You are a terrible tease," he informed him. Hal giggled, then licked at the sticky sweetness of his mouth.

"What are you going to do about it?" He let his head fall back, mouth slightly agape. Felix's hungry eyes on him made him feel like the most desirable person in the world. It was heady.

With a low growl, Felix crushed his mouth against Hal's. Whenever Hal would try to reciprocate, Felix would pull away and suck on the curve of his jaw, until Hal could only lean against the wall and _take_ as Felix tasted the inside of his mouth, chewed on Hal's lips, and sucked all the sweet from the candy away, leaving only the taste of Felix behind.

"Felix," Hal whined.

"What do you want?" Felix rumbled into Hal's ear. Before Hal could think of a response, he continued. "You want me to give you something to do with that sweet mouth of yours?"

Hal whimpered. "Yeah, wanna." He writhed against Felix's lithe body. "Felix, please."

Felix led him further into their living area. He sat on the couch and pushed on Hal's shoulders until he was kneeling in front of him.

"Do you want to suck my cock? Is that what this is about?" He curled his fingers into Hal's chestnut hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to meet Felix's dark gaze. Hal tried to close his eyes, but Felix tugged sharply. "Look at me and tell me. Do you want me to feed you my dick? Come in that hot little mouth of yours? Dirty up your pretty red lips?"

"Yeah," Hal admitted, squirming. He was so fucking hard.

"All right, then," Felix grinned. Then he let go of Hal and leaned back, arms behind his head. "Get to it."

Hal gaped at him for a moment. He met the challenge on Felix's face and resolutely reached for the fly on his pants. As he pulled it apart, he took note of how his hands seemed to be shaking.

"Hey," Felix prompted him softly. "If you don't want to, that's okay. You know I love you anyway."

"I want to," Hal assured him. "I've just, you know, never done this before. Plus, I'm pretty fucking turned on right now. I'm not scared." He laid his head on Felix's thigh and smiled up at him. Felix ran a reverent hand along the side of Hal's face.

Hal leaned into the touch, then pulled back, looking resolutely at Felix's hard cock behind his soft boxers. He nudged at Felix's hips to get him to lift up enough for Hal to pull pants and underwear down.

He hadn't really dealt much with Felix's cock other than having it in him, and he took the opportunity to appreciate it. It was long and pleasantly thick. Hal knew he loved the feel of it in his ass. The head was flushed a dark rose, almost pretty, and Hal leaned forward to feel it under his tongue.

Felix gasped but kept from bucking. Hal appreciated that, even as he took it into his mouth. He tried sucking on it like he had the candy, then let his head fall forward slowly enough that Felix filled his mouth. When he felt it bump toward the back of his throat, he backed off.

He let his lips trail the length of it, taking note of the things that made Felix twitch and hiss. Sucking on the side made Felix hum appreciatively. Fluttering his tongue just under the head made him curse. Fucking into Hal's mouth while Hal worked the base with a snug, spit-slicked hand made Felix _whine_.

"Hal, love, fuck, I'm going to fucking come," Felix gritted out. Hal pulled off and sucked at that tender place just beneath the head, using one hand to pull Felix off and the other to tease at Felix's slit.

"Shit shit fuck," Felix cursed, then came all over Hal's face. "Fuck, Hal."

Hal sat back, staring up at Felix, who ran his fingers through the mess he'd made. "So fucking good, Hal," Felix assured him. "Come up here."

Hal scrambled up off the floor and into Felix's lap. He was leaking in his pants, and when Felix pulled him out, Hal couldn't repress the helpless whine that wrenched itself from his throat.

"You're so good for me," Felix told him, jacking him with his own come. "Your perfect fucking mouth, knew it would feel so good. Jerked off so many times thinking about it."

"Yeah?" Hal's voice sounded small and desperate. Later, he might find time to be embarrassed, but at the moment, he didn't care.

"Yeah, so hot. Wanted your mouth and your ass and your heart, and now they're all mine, aren't they?" Felix spoke directly into his ear, then dragged his teeth along his earlobe. "You're all mine, aren't you? My Hal, _my_ fucking husband, and no one else's."

"Yours Felix, just yours, only wanted to be yours," Hal admitted, then he came so hard he nearly bucked himself off Felix's lap.

After a few moments of them holding each other close, Hal snorted.

"What?" Felix sounded offended.

"Oh, babe," Hal sighed. "You've just got one hell of a possessive streak."

Felix gripped him tightly, then pulled back enough to see Hal's face. "Is that a problem? Because I can try to tone it down some."

"Did you see how hard I just came? No, it is not a problem." Hal nudged his face against Felix's, hiding in his neck. "No one ever cared enough to be possessive before." The admission was quiet and small. Afraid Felix would realize that Hal wasn't worth all the trouble.

"Part of me is furious that no one has appreciated you before," Felix told him sternly, holding him close.

"And the rest of you?" Hal knew Felix only operated in wholes.

Felix gripped him so tightly that Hal wondered if he'd have impressions of his fingertips to press into the next day. "The rest of me is happy that they didn't realize how beautiful you are, because it means I get you all to myself."

"That's kind of messed up," Hal felt compelled to tell him. "And I'm probably kind of messed up that I like it so much."

"As long as we're messed up together," Felix assured him. And he gripped even tighter.


End file.
